percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Izaya Felsic
Izaya Felsic is one of the main protaginists in the fanfiction, "Camp Half Blood: Rebellion". He is the demigod son of Cornelia Williams and Hephaestus. 'History' 'Early Years' Izaya grew up mostly without his father. He was delivered at his home in Pittsburg, PA by his Aunt Jacklyn. Izaya's mother raised him to be tough, but he never could seem to live up to her standards. He enjoyed to make things and play with his hands rather than protect the family and become and strong man, as his mother wanted. His Aunt Jacklyn was the only person who understood him throughout his childhood, and it was from her that he learned about the Gods. When he was twelve, his mother and aunt were killed in a car crash , and Izaya was made an orphan. After the funeral, however, he met his father Hephaestus. The god told Izaya of his parentage and of Camp Half Blood, and told him to go there. That was when Izaya recieved his sword, Piras. It took him a month of strange occurrences, one account with a Cyclops, and high-jacking his current Harley to get to camp, where he has been ever since. 'The Rebellion' Izaya is first seen when Chiron calls Madison Powali and Alexia Corrigan into the Big House to brief them on their quest. He is paired with Alexia to recruit demigods and minor gods alike to join the rebellion. After being dismissed by Chiron, Izaya follows Lexi outside. From there, he carries her against her will to the Hephaestus cabin. By the time he lets her go, they are in the Athena cabin, and Lexi is enraged at him. He gives her a dagger and sword before they leave the camp, riding on the back of his blue Harley Davidson. From there, Izaya travels with Lexi to the city of Philadelphia, PA, where they are supposed to recruit their first demigod. In Philadelphia, both Izaya and Lexi are inside a Denny's playing around, and Lexi gets mad at him. She storms out and tries to ride the bike, but falls off and scrapes her back. Izaya freaks out and revives her with some ambrosia. From there, they proceed to the demigod's house. However, a mile from the house, a strange presense comes over Izaya, and he instead drives them to the Fine Arts Academy. In a trance, he goes inside, Lexi confusedly following him. Once they get inside, Lexi learns that the god Morpheus is controlling Izaya, and wants to control her too. While Izaya is battling with the God's horrid dreams, which include his mother and so many other bad memories, Lexi was breaking out of her bounds in an escape attempt. After some heated conversations with Lexi, Izaya smacks her in his trance. Once Morpheus journeys back into the room, Izaya begins to break free from his control, and Lexi challenges the god to a fight; without magic. Izaya grasps his sword, fights with Lexi, and receives a nasty hit on the head, which makes him pass out. Lexi wins the battle, and drags Izaya out to the motorcycle, where he begins to gain consiousness. Once he awakens, Lexi had already driven them to their destination: Jessie Robert's mansion. Izaya recognizes the name and realized she was a television star. While trying to explain this to Lexi, Lexi begins to pass out. Izaya goes to the mansion while he lets Lexi sleep. Once inside, he meets Jessie, but something is wrong. The next time we see him, he is screaming at Lexi to get away from Emapusai demons: flesh eating servants of the Goddess Hecate. Izaya talks to Lexi as she struggles to wake up, and is heard yelling at Jessie to heal her. Once Lexi wakes up he is over-joyed, and watches the two girls bicker in amusement. He helps Lexi up the stairs, where they both get some new clothes. After failing to convince Jessie of her demigod status, they venture downstairs anyway, where they see the dead corpse of no other than Jessie's father. He directs Lexi to a Comfort Inn outside of the city after taking Jessie from her now soiled and scarring home, and the three go to sleep. Izaya and the others are soon woken up by the goddess Persephone. She freezes Izaya and Jessie in place, forcing them to watch as she chokes and questions Lexi while threatening to kill all of them. Once the goddess leaves, Izaya takes her warning and throws the two girls out the window as five giant metal dogs break down their hotel door. Luckily, they are saved by Percy and Annabeth,and all are ready to fight the giant mutts. Category:Males Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Camp Half Blood: Rebellion